Little Monsters
by alllthatglitters
Summary: Bella vs. Lady Gaga


A/N:

I don't care for Lady Gaga OR Twilight as you may find in this Fanfiction. If you do, then that's great. This is just an exaggeration on how everyone is saying artists are always copying Lady Gaga. Don't be affended, I don't wanna have to deal with you little monsters :P but please... do enjoy. :)

**There IS two swear words in this story**.. I didn't find it necessary to put it in M though.

* * *

"Oh my freaking God! I like freaking love Christina Aguilera!" Bella screamed like the little fan girl she was.

Just then, a strange looking... woman? (maybe) walked up to her and said "Psht.. you like Christina Aguilera? She's such a copy of Lady Gaga... Like come on!" The strange looking woman proceeded to hop into her pussy wagon and drive into the distance with beyonce. Bella thought the strange looking woman kind of resembled Lady Gaga herself, but with Bella's IQ, she wasn't exactly sure. All she knew was that the weird encounter left her enraged. Christina Aguilera was ten years before Lady Gaga like HELLO? (Bella said "like HELLO?" in a voice that matches a gay fashion designer.)

Charlie walked up to Bella with his hot mustache, "Bella, whatever it is that's bothering you, you should just let it be... Like my good friend John Lennon once said." Charlie vanished. Bella was left to think about what her father just said. He was right! She'd just go drown out the past encounter with some throwback jams such as Genie in a Bottle.

* * *

In school, Bella chomped into her turkey sandwich happily. Humming "Like a Virgin" by Madonna as she chewed. That song always made her feel better about herself. Just then, the same weird chick from before appeared on top of the table with some freaky looking horns sprouting from her head and a costume made purely out of bubbles. Plastic bubbles that is... since most things are plastic these days.

"Psht... Madonna! What a copier, she took all of Lady Gaga's ideas," the blonde haired Beyonce friend said.

"Who ARE YOU?" Bella screamed, causing many people to look over at her. Jessica Stanely ran over and screamed.

"OMFG! It's Lady Gaga!" Jessica fainted.

"Lady Gaga? You're calling Madonna a copier? For the record, her breasts were on fire longer than yours!" Bella yelled at the disco stick chick telephone pole teeth poker playing bitch slapping freak.

"Yes, yes I am. Just like you're little friend Angelina over there! Look at her wearing those shoes with wings on them. They're pretty stupid and weird aren't they? She must be copying my style, hmph," Lady Gaga said in her mother monster accent, which resembled a banshee.

"OMFG LADY GAGA, WAKE UP, YOU DID NOT INVENT WEIRD SHIT! You're just wearing everything that everyone else wore before you at once!" Bella said.

"Woah, Bella actually said something smart!" Edward said, backing up his girlfriend for the first time.

"You're going to regret you ever said that!" Lady Gaga said before clapping her hands and vanishing with a puff of smoke.

"Wonder what she meant by that..." Eric said cryptically. But not really, I just like that word.

* * *

Bella was rolling around in her bed, an obvious nightmare stirring in her head. Her face was drenched in sweat and little monsters danced in her head. In her dream, everything was dark except one beam of light shining down on a Tall haired-Big eyed Lady Gaga. Bella was afraid already. Gaga turned around slowly in her chair and pulled out a crystal staff. She waved around the staff and Bella was tied down with chains.

"Please don't rape me!" Bella begged.

"I'm not going to rape you, fool!" Gaga said angered.

"Oh ok," Bella calmed down.

Gaga waved her staff again and this time more beams of light lit up the room, revealing tiny black spiders crawling everywhere. The spiders turned into Jessica Stanely. There must have been a million of her.

"Don't you dare mess with Mother Monster ever again!" She screamed, foam coming out of her mouth.

"Hey! I was minding my own business, she approached me!" Bella started, but Jess interupted.

"ENOUGH! We will not tolerate this. Lady Gaga is the most unique woman on this planet and I idolize her! I dream about her every night. When I'm in the shower, I play her music and pretend she's singing to me," Jessica looked rabid.

"That's so creepy," Bella stated plainly.

"Who would wanna listen to other pop idols such as Britney Spears and her stupid You drive me crazy song when we can listen to songs about disco sticks?"

"Me," Bella answered.

"That's it! You've gone too far. Attack!" Lady Gaga said and waved her staff towards Jessica, who ran up to Bella and bit her neck. "You will learn to love my music,"

Bella woke up and walked downstairs to find Charile dancing to classic rock and roll... the Rolling Stones.

"What do you think you're doing, Dad! That band is such a copy of Lady Gaga!"

What you have just read took us into another demension. A demension where sight and definitely sound are distorted. A demension where Lady Gaga brainwashes all of her followers. Ladies and Gentlemen, you've just took a one way trip into the Twilight Zone.


End file.
